A Special Place That Nobody Knows
by NommxNomm
Summary: This is a story of what would happen if Roy actually followed through with that "Fishing Trip" he asked Elizabeth to join him on. Mangaverse, slightly AU and probably OOC. Will contain depictions of fishing.
1. Prologue

_A/N_: _This story is loosely inspired by the song "Fishin in the Dark" by the Nitty Gritty Dirt Band. I don't regularly listen to Country music, but I know all the words to this song by heart and for some reason it just makes me happy._

It was 6 in the morning and the first day that Riza Hawkeye had allowed herself to sleep in in over 10 years. Yet here she lay, staring blankly at her alarm clock not knowing what to do with herself. Roy had finally given up trying to convince her to take some vacation time and simply ordered it of her. Now she was facing an entire week away from work and had no idea what to do.

Stretching her arms, she looked toward the end of the bed where Hayate was curled up still sleeping. The lack of alarm clock did not bother him in the slightest. He had one paw flug haphazardly over his face while the other was outstretched toward his tail, which had begun wagging as she leaned back against the headboard. It was a profoundly peaceful moment that neither of them had had the chance to thoroughly enjoy before.

Suddenly a knock at her front door broke through the silence. Riza's eyes narrowed and Hayate turned his head sideways at the intrusion of their reverie.

Throwing the bed covers off and grabbing a robe from her bathroom, Riza padded to the door not sure who to be expecting. She took a peek through the spyhole and stood rooted in the position for the moment before unlatching the chain and flinging the door wide open to face her commanding officer.

Roy stood there, a twinkle in his eye, a fishing pole in his hand and a wide grin on his face.

"I believe, _Elizabeth,_ that I promised you a fishing trip."

* * *

_So here is the prologue. This is my first Royai story I felt was good enough to post here and I would like to thank MoonStarDutchess for inspiring me to get back into writing._

_Look forward to more of this story in the coming weeks. I hope to finish before Royai Day._

_Thanks!_

_-NommxNomm_


	2. Baby Get Ready

_The FMA world does not belong to me and the fair use of the characters in this story is for entertainment purposes only. _

Baby Get Ready

Chapter 1

Sunscreen. Insect repellant. First Aid Kit. Water. Dog food. Toiletries. Gun, ammo and cleaning supplies.

After checking her suitcases three times Riza finally believed she had packed everything she would possibly need for this impromptu outing.

Roy had been intentionally vague about where they were going and she wasn't one to be caught out unprepared for any situation.

After a quick shower and change of clothes she was ready to once again follow her superior officer wherever he chose to lead them, even if that meant following him to some random fishing hole out in the middle of nowhere.

Knowing him, she would probably end up doing all the real work while he napped in the car.

"You're burning daylight, Captain. We should be on the road by now."

Riza grabbed her bags and headed into her living room.

"_You_ are lecturing _me _about time management?"

"Ironic, isn't it?"

Roy was sitting back against her couch. He had somehow gotten hold of one of Black Hayate's chew sticks and was currently engrossed in a small game of Tug of War.

"You certainly are bright eyed and bushy tailed for a Saturday morning. It's not even noon yet."

Roy faced toward her and grinned. "We have quite a drive ahead of us. We really should get going."

After attaching the dog's harness and making sure her apartment was locked up tight, they made their way out to Roy's car. He opened the back door and placed his fishing pole on the floor where three others already lay. His suitcase was placed neatly alongside an overstuffed picnic basket while his jacket was thrown haphazardly on top of the small crate which contained the rest of the fishing gear. She placed her own bag on top of his and opened the driver's side door.

Roy was already inside when she buckled her seatbelt, Hayate on his lap enjoying the head scritches he was offering to the small dog.

"You're going to spoil him if you keep this up" she said while turning the engine over. Once the mirrors were all in place she pulled the car out onto the street. As it was still early morning on a Saturday there was very little traffic milling about in East City.

"He'll be fine." Roy reached into the picnic basket in the back seat and pulled out two thermoses, handing one of them to her.

"I brought coffee. It should still be warm. Don't worry, I didn't make it myself."

Riza's eyebrow quirked again as she twisted the top of the thermos off and sniffed at the contents inside. Surprisingly, it smelled just as promised. For all his talents in alchemy and politics, Roy was terrible at making coffee and was not allowed anywhere near the break room coffee pot after the last _incident_.

She took a small sip and replaced the cap. "It's good. Where did you find it?"

"Madame Christmas and the girls helped a bit with my packing. We have them to thank for the picnic basket full of food and drink. We should be able to drive straight through without stopping so much on the way."

Riza had just about reached the main highway that led outside of East City into the vast countryside.

"Which way are we going?"

"Turn south and just follow the highway."

"You're not even going to give me any hints about where we're going?"

Roy folded his arms behind his head and leaned back in his seat.

"It's a surprise. It's a special place that not many people know about."

"That's all you're going to give me?"

"Going to _give_ you_...?" _

Riza chose that moment to discreetly clear her throat as his eyebrows waggled.

"We're driving all day to get there just because you want to go fishing?"

Riza's fingers unconsciously tapped along the steering wheel as she awaited his response.

Roy was incorrigible at best when she wasn't reining him in so much in the office but to be honest, she did enjoy his bantering once in awhile.

"We're driving all day to get there because I want to take _you _fishing." Roy had that signature smirk on his face again that was so _him._

"Oh," came her quiet, yet puzzled response.

While Roy's face remained animated, she was sure her own bore a stark look of confusion.

"I promise that you will thoroughly enjoy our outing. We've never had a vacation before."

"Is that what this is?"

"It's certainly not work. And we are not here on behalf of the military. I am not a general and you are not a captain this week."

"Yes, sir."

"And there will be none of that or you will be walking the entire way by yourself."

"Which wouldn't work because I have no idea where we're going and you don't like to drive."

"Exactly."

Riza was silent a moment to gather her ever scattering thoughts. Roy had a bad habit of knocking her perfectly ordered world on its side.

"You order me to take a week off from work and suddenly are at my door very early on a Saturday morning to take me on some week long fishing adventure. I find it a little troublesome that I had no knowledge of you being granted leave. Nor any knowledge that you could do paperwork on your own."

Riza's face remained stoic and Roy ignored her digg as he struggled to find the right words to appease her without giving everything away.

"I promise that if you don't like it, if you're not having any fun, we will go straight back to East City and we won't have to see each other until we get back to the office."

The car was silent as he held his breath. One heartbeat, two heartbeats beginning to convince Roy that she was going to reject his plans completely.

"Yes, sir."

Roy's face whipped up in surprise and was stopped in his tracks by the honest smile on her face and the humor in her eyes. Unable to help himself he joined her in the smile and let out a small chuckle.

"I hate it when you do that."

"I know."

They broke into a companionable silence as the sun began peaking in the sky above them.

By heading south Riza knew they would be in for much warmer weather and was glad she had packed enough lighter clothes to pass her days comfortably.

She finished off the thermos of coffee and bent her arm to place it back in the picnic basket.

"If Madame Christmas and the girls knew of your plans, you must have been saving this trip for quite some time."

She shot a glance over at Roy to gauge his reaction, but the sight that met her was typical everyday Roy Mustang.

He had one arm flung over his eyes and Black Hayate curled up on his lap. Both were sound asleep.

So much for her early risers.

Riza smiled and continued on down the highway. Just as predicted he had left her to do all the work while he napped.

It was a good start to what she hoped would be a worthy vacation.

_A/N: Special thanks to my hubby who proofread this for me before all of his concentration goes to Diablo III. I will try to get the next chapter up before next Tuesday. I have a business trip and then hubby and I are traveling to his 10 year High School Reunion over Memorial Day Weekend. I couldn't care less about mine, but he went to a really small parochial school. It feels weird to be this old. o.O_

_Thanks for those who've reviewed so far and as always thanks for reading. _


End file.
